De videos, discusiones y resoluciones
by kaze no akuma
Summary: Que hacer cuando dejaste que el orgullo en forma de palabras lastimara a la persona que mas te importa...


**Bievenidos a esta nueva historia, espero disfruten este nuevo one-shot que se ambienta dentro del mismos universo que los anteriores y aunque parece que no tienen un orden, lo cierto es que son partes individuales de un mismo concepto.**

**Sin mas los dejo con esta nueva parte, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!**

**––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

**De videos, discusiones y resoluciones**

Se paso las manos por todo su largo cabello y lo revolvió con frustración, no podía recordar en que momento había dejado que su cuerpo se resbalará por el lateral de su cama y este terminara con su espalda apoyada contra su base y el colchón con la cara escondida entre las piernas.

Varias imágenes de lo que había sucedido días atrás se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y no podía evitar sentir que todo aquello era sencillamente su culpa; apretó con fuerza sus manos sobre sus propios brazos en busca de eliminar todo el cumulo de emociones que gritaban en su cabeza y en su pecho.

Había logrado evitar pensar en eso concentrado su cabeza y su cuerpo en el trabajo, pero ahora que se encontraba sola en su habitación todo volvía de golpe y la dejaba sin aliento y sin saber como hacer para tratar de hilar una idea que pudiera poner en orden su cabeza y su corazón.

El entumecimiento de sus brazos la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y levantando la mirada vio su reflejo en el enorme espejo que decoraba su armario, y por un momento no logro reconocer la imagen que ese objeto le regresaba.

Atrás había quedado lo ordenado de su uniforme, lo arreglado de su cabello e incluso lo fino y discreto del maquillaje, porque la imagen que se encontraba allí, reflejaba todo lo contrario a lo que por años llevaba demostrando en su familia, escuela y en su forma de ser… allí de frente, solo estaba una imagen rota de lo que en realidad era ella…

No era como si le importará lo que la gente opinara de el o de su forma de cocinar, con el tiempo había aprendido a demostrar que todas las opiniones, buenas o malas, se demostraban en la cocina y sobre todo los platillos que cada uno podía preparar… Entonces porque le había molestado tanto lo que escucho.

El sabía que no era una persona que pudiera muchas ocasiones controlar su temperamento, pero eso solo sucedía cuando se trataba de su sentido de competencia, el cual en ocasiones le había puesto entre la espada y la pared, pero aquello… Eso simplemente no tenia nada que ver con lo que le invadió en ese momento.

Lanzo al techo una pequeña pelota que tenia en las manos tratando que aquello lo distrajera de todo, pero por mas que le daba vueltas a todo lo que había ocurrido solo lograba enojarse mas y por un momento pensó en cambiar el objeto por el cuchillo de cocina para ver si así podía clavarlo en el rostro por el que ahora desprendía enojo.

Cerro los ojos tratando de contender todo lo que daba vueltas y la imagen de una cabellera rubia y unos ojos morados le asalto y le hizo sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo; se sentó sobre su cama y moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo, dejo que un pesado suspiro se escapara de su boca.

Maldijo para si mismo el momento en que se había vuelto loco por esos ojos y por ese cabello que le sentaba tan bien a su rostro y como tal vez de la nada, no podía sacarla de su cabeza por mas que tratará… Su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, sus orejas, maldita sea… hasta le gustaba como arrugaba su nariz cuando se enojaba… Meneo la cabeza con brusquedad tratando de quitarse la imagen de aquella caprichosa chica, pero en el fondo sabia que se había enamorado hasta la medula de ella.

–Sabia que tenia que haber entrado a aquella apuesta que hicieron en los dormitorios y que ganó Hisako–.

Aquello provoco que diera un salto completo de donde se encontraba; asomo la cabeza por el lateral de la cama y suspirando con frustración al percatarse de quien era, volvió a esconderse entre sus piernas.

–Déjame en paz Alice– dijo con una voz apenas audible.

–Mooo, deberías estar agradecida de que tu querida prima venga a tu habitación para consolarte, pero bueno, creo que mejor regresare a la academia a entrar a la apuesta de quien se va a quedar con Yukihira-kun a final de año– Giro sobre si misma y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

–Pues ojalá se lo quede alguien mejor– respondió gritando.

–Yo opino lo mismo que tu Prima, creo que a cualquier persona le gustaría que lo reconocieran como su pareja, pero es solo mi opinión, tal vez a Yukihira le gusta le niegues frente a toda la escuela el primer día de su ultimo año– Dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama, mirando en dirección al espejo donde vio el bulto que ahora era la directora de la academia, no supo si reírse o sentir un poco de pena por lo que estaba viendo.

Erina se levanto de un salto y se lanzo sobre Alice haciendo que ambas rodaran sobre la cama y aterrizaran con un seco golpe en el piso, aquello provoco que la rubia quedara sobre la peliplateada y la tuviera sujetada de las muñecas para que no se moviera.

–Que vas a hacer Erina, me vas dar una bofetada– le dijo con sorna Alice –Tal vez a Yukihira le gusten con un poco mas de determinación o violencia, cualquiera de las dos seria valida ahora–.

–Que es lo que quieres Alice– grito con desesperación –Solo viniste a restregarme como estoy ahora, porque si es así, tengo suficiente con todos los alumnos murmurando toda la maldita semana– Dejo se apretar las muñecas de su prima y cambiando se posición se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejo que otra vez las lagrimas salieran a borbotones de sus ojos.

–O No prima, estas muy equivocada, porque para eso, solo falta ver el aspecto que tienes para ver que ya entendiste que fue lo que hiciste, por lo que no hace falta decir o mostrarte nada– se puso en la misma posición que Erina y la miro con pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

–Entonces que haces aquí, que esperas que diga– la miro aun con los ojos totalmente rojos –Porque no se que demonios hacer conmigo misma, ya se que fue mi culpa y que de nueva cuenta deje que mi maldito orgullo me ganará, pero esa no es la verdad… Todo eso no era cierto…– decía entre sollozos cada vez mas rápidos.

–Durante las primeras semanas les tenia mucha envidia sabes– empezó a decir la ojiroja. Erina le miro perpleja de lo que su prima acaba de decir, pero su llanto no dejaba que nada saliera de su boca, por lo que simplemente se quedo mirándola.

–Cuando por fin nos lo contaron a todos en la Estrella Polar, sentía felicidad, pero también envidia… envidia de que hubieran podido abrir los ojos y que estuvieran juntos– hizo una pequeña pausa y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Erina – Y no querida prima, no es porque me interese Yukihira, lo puedes tener para ti sola– Aquello hizo que la directora se ruborizara –Es solo que la forma en que ese idiota te abrazaba y te hacia feliz me puso a pensar si yo iba a poder tener eso también – sonrió con ilusión y continuo acariciando aquel cabello dorado –Eso y que hubieras sido tu la que hiciera que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía–.

Erina volteo la cabeza con tal velocidad que sintió como se había lastimado algún musculo del cuello, lo único que pasaba por tu mente era un corto circuito que parecía que se extendía como fuego por todo su rostro que se encontraba pintado del mismo color que los cabellos de aquel chef.

–Ahh… No… No… No se de que estas hablando– susurro, coloco sus manos sobre todo su rostro tratando de evitar que su prima pudiera verla en ese estado.

–Creo que tendré que hacer lo mismo que hice aquella vez– suspiro con enfado y sacando su celular de su bolsillo; comenzó a pasar los dedos por la pantalla –Aquí esta– dijo triunfante –Sabes algo prima, siempre supe que para mantener ese cuerpo tenias que hacer ejercicio, pero no me imagine que el futbol americano fuera uno de tus deportes preferidos, porque esta tacleada no la había visto antes– Coloco el celular frente a los ojos abiertos de Erina y dejo que el video se reprodujera frente a ella.

El video mostraba la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina y como de la puerta principal iba saliendo el pelirrojo con la cabeza mirando el piso, cuando del mismo lugar salía Erina y se lanzaba sobre la espalda del chico provocando que ambos terminarán en el piso, con ella encima del otro y después de unos segundos donde hablaban, el la tomaba de la cara y sellaba sus labios contra los suyos.

–Si crees que es la única copia que tengo, estas muy equivocada, así que, no importa que la borres– le dijo con seguridad su prima.

–Como tienes esto– las lagrimas y sollozos ahora se habían transformado en una voz llena de vergüenza y enojo a la vez.

–Pues solo estaba en el momento y lugar indicado para capturar el segundo en que decidiste que Yukihira era como una presa y te lanzaste sobre el, lo cual tengo que admitir fue algo digno ver, creo que el abuelo estaría muy orgullo de ver que su nieta tiene una excelente condición física, quieres que se lo muestre– le preguntó, pasando uno de sus mechones peliplateados por detrás de su oreja.

–Estas loca– le grito, dándose prisa para eliminar el video del celular de Alice.

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso, fue al primero al que se lo mostré ese mismo día– señalo sin importancia y dejando que una sonora carcajada se escapara de su boca al ver lo rojo de la cara de Erina –Jamás lo había visto reírse tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo contento por ver a su nieta con esa sonrisa de niña boba que tienes cada vez que ese pelirrojo se acerca, por eso me pregunto porque fuiste tan idiota en caer en esa tonta provocación de Suzuki-sensei– le recrimino.

Se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la puerta que daba al enorme balcón que tenia su habitación, la abrió y camino hasta apoyarse contra el barandal, dejando que la brisa la refrescara un poco el rostro que tenia hinchado de tanto llorar.

–No lo se Alice, solo me sentía atrapada y no quería mostrar que soy débil frente a todos los alumnos, quería mostrar que puedo ser alguien madura y responsable y sobre todo que puedo con la silla del abuelo– empezó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el barandal de piedra sin fijarse que escribía el nombre de alguien conocido.

–Y como la Erina orgullosa que eres lo mas sencillo fue decir que jamás estarías junto a un chef de tercera como el y que alguien como el siquiera podría llegar a limpiar tus zapatos– dijo repitiendo las palabras que su prima había utilizado letra por letra.

–Pero todo eso es mentira– dijo con voz apenas audible.

–Que dijiste–.

–Que no es verdad– grito desesperada –Que todas esas palabras que dije son todas mentiras, que la que no debería estar con alguien soy yo– comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras respiraba con rapidez demostrado la tormenta de emociones que tenia por dentro en aquel momento –Yo soy la que no debería siquiera poder limpiar sus zapatos, yo soy la idiota que siempre ha sido un chef de tercera, aunque simule que no lo soy–.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando todo aquello había salido de su boca y su pecho subía y bajaba de lo rápido que estaba respirando, se llevo las manos al lugar donde se encontraba su corazón y lo apretó con fuerza.

–Me duele Alice…– le miro con la cara bañada en lagrimas.

–Y que esperabas idiota, que después de lo que dijiste fuera el quien viniera y pidiera perdón– le señalo –Si quieres que eso deje de doler… Pues tendrás que ser tu la que tome cartas en el asunto, porque te aseguro que después de aquello, el club de fans de nuestro querido primer asiento ya tacho tu cara de la pizarra donde tenían a las rivales por eliminar–.

Erina le miraba con una cara llena de enojo.

–Ni empieces con tus miradas de odio, porque sabes tan bien como yo, que esa pizarra existe y que llevas desde segundo año como el primer lugar para ser la pareja de ese idiota, aunque al final quien sabe y esa chica mexicana este consolado al pobre Soma en este momento– Suspiro con cansancio –Ya no puedes cambiar lo que dijiste, pero puedes cambiar lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, porque creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que te demuestres a ti misma si sigues siendo la misma niña consentida y fría de primer o año o de verdad haz madurado y aceptado que estas completamente loca por ese chef de comedor– dirigió sus pasos a la puerta del balcón no sin antes voltear una vez mas –Creo recordar que Megumi pidió una reunión con toda la escuela este viernes para los presupuestos de este año, así que tendrás que verlo ese día, solo piensa bien tu discurso querida prima–.

No supo en que momento Alice había terminado por entrar de nuevo a la mansión y cuando se percato que se encontraba de nuevo sola, dejo que las palabras entraran una por una a su cerebro y poco a poco fueran eliminando la confusión y el miedo que la había embargado por todos esos días.

Al final de todo aquello tendría que admitir que no importaba por donde mirará todo aquello fue provocado por ella misma y si de verdad quería lo que tenia con Yukihira tenia que hacer algo, y dentro de ella, el palpitar de su corazón le decía que todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era volver a ver esa sonrisa que tantas cosas le provocaba al mismo tiempo, pero que muy en el fondo le transmitía algo que siempre había anhelado desde el momento en que abrió su primer manga shojo y era amor.

Dejo salir el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde que recordó las actividades que tendría que hacer ese día, la verdad era que no tenia una sola razón para querer asistir a la reunión que se había organizado para escuchar las solicitudes de fondos de las sociedades de investigación, pero al mismo tiempo era su maldita obligación como primer asiento.

Su fama de ser un primer asiento diferente le precedían y en la academia ya estaban acostumbrados a que su mayor actividad era la de aceptar todos los retos de los nuevos estudiantes y de los chefs que últimamente llegaban de todas partes del mundo para enfrentarlo, pero aquello no tenia nada de importancia en ese momento, su cabeza seguía atrapada en los eventos que habían sucedido días anteriores.

Había tenido que rechazar mas de 5 duelos por culpa del enojo que sabia le carcomía desde lo mas profundo, porque dentro sabia que de aceptar esos desafíos podría hacer añicos los sueños de muchos primerizos y había aprendido que los duelos debían ser un reto con el cual crecieras como chef no unos donde humillabas a las personas, por lo que habia comunicado a la Elite 10 que se tomaría unas semanas de descanso de todo aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad y dejando que su cuerpo se relajara lo mejor posible abrió la puerta que llevaba al auditorio y la cual sabia lo dejaría justo delante de las escaleras del escenario.

Las luces le pegaron directo sobre el rostro y en una acción involuntario volteo su mirada al suelo; camino con lentitud ante el escrutinio de todos los alumnos y la mirada preocupada de todos los demás miembros de la Elite, los saludo con un movimiento de su mano y tomo el lugar mas alejado del podio.

–Soma-kun– esucho decir a Megumi

–Tadokoro– saludo sin muchos ánimos.

–Creo que tu lugar es el que esta mas cerca del podio– le susurro y le señalo con el dedo una silla que se encontraba junto a Hayama.

–Por esta ocasión estoy bien aquí Tadokoro, además tu eres la encargada de estos temas, deberías sentarte allí– le contesto.

–Soma-ku…– dijo la peliazul.

–Se lo que vas a decir Tadoko, pero estoy bien– le dijo antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo mas. Las luces del auditorio bajaron de intensidad y solo una quedo con mas brillo sobre el podio –Además estamos por empezar, ya veré que hago para arreglar esto no– le giño un ojo y volteo su mirada de nuevo al piso.

Lo único que escuchaba en ese momento era el fuerte golpeteo que su corazón daba en pecho; se reprendió a si misma porque por mas que hubiera tratado de pensar en todas las formas posibles de arreglar lo que ella provoco, no se le ocurrió otra mas que hacer lo mismo que la había dejado en aquella situación.

–Te encuentras bien Erina– le pregunto Hisako.

–Si… si, no pasa nada Hisako, solo los nervios de salir a hablar frente a tantas personas eso es todo– le contesto la rubia, aunque por dentro sabia que aquello era mentira y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era apretar el filo de su falda buscando tranquilizarse.

–Erina, si es por lo que paso la ocasión anterior, no creo que Soma le guarde rencor por lo que dijo– le dijo su amiga y empujándola un poco para salir al escenario le dijo en susurro –Solo diga con fuerza lo que quiere y seguro todo saldrá bien–. Miro con incredulidad el lugar donde había estado la pelirosa y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa.

–Ya no tengo otra opción– se dijo a si misma y aparto el telón para caminar y colocarse frente al estrado con una mirada llena de esperanza.

No pudo evitar voltear en dirección al estrado cuando escucho como el sonido del auditorio emitía un poco de ruido y de nuevo su mente y corazón le jugaban en contra porque todo lo demás desapareció y fue remplazado por una joven de cabello rubio que miraba con incredulidad el asiento vacío que tenia junto a ella.

Su cuerpo reacciono antes que su mente y le hizo un pequeño gesto para que supiera que estaba en el auditorio y cuando ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa algo que llevaba cargando todo ese tiempo se rompió y el sentimiento de enojo volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo.

Se obligo a cerrar los puños sobre sus rodillas y cerrar los ojos para tratar de controlar los pequeños espasmos que le causaban ese estado de enojo; dejo pasar unos segundos y con un ultimo suspiro se preparo para todo el tiempo que tendría que estar frente a todas esas personas.

Volteo su mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Erina y dejo por un momento todo lo que quería gritar de lado.

Si hace unos momentos aun dudaba de lo que iba a hacer, la figura del pelirrojo mirando el piso fue la única razón que necesito para que su corazón se apretara con tanto dolor que tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no correr en su dirección y abrazarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo tenia que hacerle frente a lo que tenia delante, se acomodo un poco el uniforme y con voz firme empezó su discurso.

–Bienvenidos a la reunión anual de presupuestos de las sociedades de investigación, quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia y en especial a la Elite 10 por habar logrado organizar todo en tan poco tiempo– detuvo sus palabras y miro a todos los alumnos que le miraban con paciencia y temor desde lo bajo del auditorio –Pero antes de que le de la palabra a nuestro decimo asiento quiero dejar algo en claro– quito el micrófono de la base donde se encontraba y rodeando el estrado se paro junto a la silla que tenia vacía y mirando en dirección a sus amigos les dedico una sonrisa que estos le devolvieron entendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

–Lo siento mucho Soma, siento mucho todo lo que dije– dijo con voz fuerte y mostrando por primera vez en su vida una faceta frágil se permitió bajar la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Y no hubo respuesta, todo el auditorio se había quedado en silencio y nadie siquiera se atrevía a dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones ante la inesperada acción de la directora de la escuela.

Se le helo la sangre cuando escucho su nombre; porque esos segundos que pasaron desde el inicio del discurso el había cerrado los ojos y solo se limito a escuchar lo que decía Erina, pero cuando el sonido de su nombre llego a sus oídos abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza para ver como ella doblaba su cuerpo y hacia la reverencia clásica para pedir perdón.

Se puso de pie de forma lenta y camino de forma automática a donde se encontraba la rubia aun con la cabeza agachada y la mirada puesta en el suelo de madera del auditorio.

–Eri…– pero lo dejo terminar.

Cuando pudo ver los zapatos de Soma frente a ella cambio la posición y dejando la reverencia miro con convicción a todos los presentes.

–Quiero que todos vean a este idiota– dijo al micrófono y las luces se centraron en el pelirrojo.

–Que estas hacie..– le trato de preguntar pero una mirada de aquellos ojos y las palabras se atoraron en lo profundo de su garganta.

–Todos deben saber que actualmente es el primer asiento de la academia– se acerco a donde un atónito Soma le miraba con incredulidad –que no viene una familia chefs de prestigio, que es un idiota que solo le importa buscar cualquier excusa para tener un shokugeki con todos y que es tan cabeza hueca que nunca entrega nada de los documentos a tiempo– hizo una pequeña pausa y miro como las manos del chef se transformaban en puños en señal de molestia, por lo que tuvo que resistir el soltar una sonrisa al haber logrado su cometido.

–Erina– escucho a Aldinni decir detrás de ella y de reojo miro como Hayama lo detenía antes de que pudiera acercarse, se lo agradeció mentalmente y continuo con lo que habia venido a hacer.

–Pero todo eso que dije ya lo saben desde mi discurso en la reunión anterior…– tomo la mano de Soma que en formo automática se abrió y la mirada dorada del chef se encontraba marcada por la confusión –Quiero que a todos les quede claro una sola cosa sobre Yukihira, si lo admito, podrá ser idiota en muchas cosas y aun le falta mucho para que deje de ser un chef de tercera– Se escucho una risa al fondo del auditorio y sabia perfectamente claro de quien era por lo que sonrió con satisfacción –Pues bueno, dicen que las acciones vales mas que las palabras– tomo con fuerza el cuello de la chaqueta del pelirrojo y lo atrajo a ella para estampar con fuerza sus labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de una tensión que ambos llevaban cargado desde aquel estúpido día y que al final se dejo llevar un poco cuando se atrevió a morder el labio inferior del pelirrojo y luego separarse sin mas.

–Que quede claro– dijo con convicción –Este idiota de cabello rojo es mi novio desde hace mas de 6 meses y soy la mujer mas afortunada de esta academia de tener a un chef de tercera conmigo– dijo con fuerza con el micrófono pegado a su boca –Así que solo lo diré una vez mas… Yukihira Soma es mi pareja y a su tonto club de fans, pueden volver a colocar mi foto en el pizarrón– tomo de la mano a un estupefacto primer asiento y le sonrió con la cara marcado por un enorme sonrojo –Nos vamos– le dijo –Son todos tuyos Megumi–se volteo y le entrego el micrófono.

Camino con lentitud en dirección a los pequeños escalones que llevaban a la salida, pero se detuvo en su camino y antes de siquiera pisar el primer escalón, se volvió sobre si mismas y volvió a tomar el micrófono de las manos de la peliazul.

–Por cierto, Suzuki-sensei, Soma no necesita ser digno en ningún sentido para estar conmigo, porque soy yo la que no es suficientemente digna para merecer que el este conmigo, pero eso no me importa, porque se que este idiota es tan terco que no importa lo que haga siempre se quedara pegado a mi hasta que no diga que su comida es deliciosa–.

Y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado el pelirrojo, dejando tras de sí un sinfín de alumnos que gritaban y aplaudían ante el espectáculo armando por su directora.

–Creo que podre hacer una recopilación de todos sus momentos para cuando sea su boda– bloqueando la pantalla de su celular, Alice sonreía desde su asiento de la elite 10.


End file.
